1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for the trimming of the hair. More particularly it relates to a device which will trim a predetermined substantial equal amount from the ends of the individual hair shafts distal from the hair follicles for removal of the split ends and damaged hair ends derived from frequent combing and washings. The predetermined lengths of the hair shafts are thus trimmed while leaving adjacent longer hair shafts intact. The device also features removable blade mechanisms for user adjustment of hair trim length and optionally hair drying.
2. Prior Art
Because of the changing styles and the inevitability that the hair on a person's head will grow and need to be cut, visits to hairstylists and barbers are a common occurrence in the United States and throughout the world. Hairstylists and barbers are trained in the art of cutting hair to their clients' specifications using motorized and hand held implements such as scissors and electric clippers. Sometimes the person desires a new hairstyle, but more often they are happy with the hairstyle and only require a given amount cut from the ends of the hair shafts. However, one vexing problem exists whether the hair on a person's head is being cut by a trained stylist of the individual needing the trim or by an amateur, and that is that split ends and damaged hair ends must be removed to keep the hairstyle looking good. Split ends and damaged hair ends are a constant and continuous product of combing and brushing of hair, sun rays, hair coloring, blow drying, etc. and they can cause the hair to look unhealthy as well as just unfashionable.
The current method of trimming split ends and damaged hair ends either by the highly trained stylist or the amateur involves a time-consuming process. The hair must be stretched relatively taut using the hand or a comb or combination thereof, and then only the ends of the individual hairs distal from the follicles on the scalp are delicately trimmed. An errant cut will yield harsh marks, uneven cuts, or other undesired results in the head of hair of the person receiving the hair cut.
Split ends and damaged hair ends are an especially vexing problem in the case of hair shoulder length and longer in styles worn by women and men. Because of the varying length of the strands of hair involved from the ears down to the shoulders or below, it is especially time-consuming to try to trim only the ends of the hair, a very small relatively equal amount, while not accidentally cutting long adjacent strands. This process is made even harder when the style of cut is tapered through the length and just the short ends require cutting maintaining the tapered style. Hours can be spent by professional hair stylists trying to trim the split ends on a person's long hair. It is virtually impossible for a person with long hair to trim the split ends and damaged hair ends themselves, as cutting the split ends of the hair on the back of one's head using a mirror and scissors is a task fraught with peril. One slip and the hairstyle could be ruined by cutting some long strands of the hair laying adjacent to the distal split ends or damaged hair ends on shorter hair shafts.
A number of devices have been developed over the years for trimming hair to be used by amateurs and professional hair stylists alike. Such devices attempt to allow amateurs to cut hair into professional looking styles or to enhance the ability of professional stylists by giving them another tool for their trade. While many of these devices address the issue of cutting hair and styling it, few devices address the issue of split ends and damaged hair ends on the distal ends of the hair and removing only a predetermined short length of the unhealthy distal ends. Further, on very long hair, even if the ends are not split, all hair does not grow at the same rate and the aged distal hair shaft ends are often removed as a cosmetic aid to beautifying the head of hair getting rid of frizzy and unattractive hair ends. To remove such damaged or unattractive hair shaft ends without ruining the hair style of the individual or causing major change in styles requires that only the short pieces of the distal ends of the hair shafts be cut off without disturbing longer adjacent healthy normal appearing hair shafts. This can be a very tedious if not an impossible task with the thousands of hairs on an individual's head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,939 (Smith) teaches a combination of a rotating brush, comb and razor blade arranged to cut a broad swath of hair when in use. However, Smith requires many adjustments by the individual using the device and it is intended to cut long pieces of hair as determined by the circumference of the rotating brush. This device, because of its arrangement cannot be configured to cut only a short length of hair from the distal ends of the hair shafts in relatively equal amounts as required to trim split ends and unhealthy or unattractive hair ends. Further, because it is drawn through the hair by hand to rotate the brush, the user is in constant peril of having hairs wrap around the brush into a tangle or of pulling the device sideways through the hair and accidentally cutting off broad swatches of adjacent hair. Often these razor blade cutters pull the hair to cut, rather than shearing action for hair for removal. This pulling may produce a great deal of discomfort for the individual receiving the hair cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,115,143 (Queen) teaches of a guide for trimming hair whereby a user can taper or feather the cut of the hair from the neckline to the temples. This device, however, requires holding the guide in one hand and the electric clippers in the other. Such an arrangement precludes use by an individual in cutting his or her own hair and requires constant attention and the skill of a stylist or second person to cut the hair on which the device is being used. It would be virtually impossible for a user to cut the hair on the back of his or her own head in this manner, and Queen's patent by its own teaching addresses tapering and feathering of haircuts rather than just the removal of split ends. Further, it would be virtually impossible without great effort and time to cut only a substantially equal portion from the distal end of individual hair strands while leaving adjacent longer hair strands untouched with this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,116 (Stein) teaches of a hair trimming device using a rotatable blade on a comb like guide. This device is, however, designed to cut bangs rather than split ends, and because as taught it requires two hands to use it, it is unlikely that anyone could use this device on the back of the head without the aide of another individual to guide the device. Again, trimming substantially equal amounts from the distal ends of hairs would be extremely time-consuming and require great dexterity if it could be accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,402 (Talavera) teaches of a unique device that accomplishes the difficult task of cutting only the distal ends of the hair strands and can be used by a trained hair stylist or an amateur. This hair trimming device can also be used by a single individual, with some limitations. The motor driving the cutting blades is taught as only spinning in one direction allowing that the instrument must be used in the right hand only and the hair needs to enter on one side only. Also the limited hair guides on the face of the device, while functional, do not necessarily allow that the hair always follow a straight path over the roller when passing through the device and the cutting blades require a better shearing action to effectively cut the distal ends of the hair strands.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improvement in devices used in the field of hair styling, in particular where cutting split ends and trimming a predetermined length off the ends of the hair is required.